


Felix's First

by SiesFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Intersex Felix, M/M, Oral Sex, Sylvain is in love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Sylvain discovers he's Felix's first
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is rated T, next will be E.

“Felix, is this your first time?” 

Felix feels his face burning at the question and he turns his head, a scowl forming, but not before the blush. He’s training to be a duke! He didn’t have **time** to be philandering with people, men, specifically men. For all the women who lower lords had tried to woo them with, none had ever considered that Felix was gay. Very gay. For one man. 

It wasn’t fair, Felix thought, that the one person he ever truly had a crush on was Sylvain Jose fucking Gautier but here he was. Sylvain, who was heir to the Gautier title, who was Glenn’s classmate and childhood friend! Sylvain, with his fiery red hair and golden eyes that were always _always_ looking at Felix. Not to mention that stupid, handsome smile he always looked at him with. Felix wanted to shout at himself for ever allowing this, but how could he resist? He trained hard to maintain proper form, to keep himself always ready for a fight, yet he had not trained his heart to defend against Sylvain. 

“Shut up,” he hissed, refusing to look at Sylvain, positively debauched from their earlier activities. 

It started as simply as it always did, with Felix arriving at Garreg Mach to visit his brother but also to work with the students in the Blue Lion house, to help train them. Their instructor, Byleth, was a formidable ally, one that Felix was determined to best in battle. So far, they had taken him down every time, which only fueled the fire inside of him. He sometimes worried that when he arrived, he’d need to drag Sylvain out of his room, hearing often from Glenn how unenthusiastic Sylvain was about training. And yet, whenever he arrived Sylvain was first alongside Glenn to arrive for sparring and the last to leave. On that particular day, Glenn had to leave early to make up an exam he had missed, glaring at what Felix thought was the upcoming exam but in reality, was at Sylvain. Everyone else had dispersed the moment the bell rang throughout the monastery, all of them rushing to the dining hall for some well deserved dinner. Well, all except Sylvain. 

“Hey Fe, wanna go have dinner out in the town?” Sylvain asked, dropping the training lance into its place among the others. Felix scoffed, running a hand through his damp black hair. 

“And what makes you think I’d want to go out with you, Sylvain?” He did. Felix wanted that badly, but he wasn’t about to admit that to anyone, let alone Sylvain. The redhead gave him the classic pout before sliding up beside him, a hand resting dangerously low on his back. Felix cursed Sylvain for many things, but the fact that he was taller, and wider than Felix was a stupid turn on. 

“You’re right, we can’t have dinner without a little appetizer.” Sylvain moved quick, faster than Felix had anticipated, certainly showing off that he didn’t put in his all during training. He pressed Felix against the brick of the training ground wall, holding him there with his, goddess, his well sculpted chest, lips hovering far too close to Felix’s own. Before he could protest, Sylvain pressed his lips against Felix’s and it was too much for the duke in training, he was being overloaded. 

Felix raised his hands to push at Sylvain, but instead they curled into the lancer’s damp shirt, desperate to feel more, yet he was also entirely unsure of how to proceed. His body was still as Sylvain broke their kiss, his lips moving down to fit against Felix’s neck, sucking a bold mark into pale skin. Felix let out a shaky breath, shivering against Sylvain, whose hands gripped his narrow hips, leg slotted between Felix’s. 

And that’s how they got here. Sylvain noticed shortly after their kiss how stiff Felix was, pulling away to question him. Seeing how flustered Felix was made him grin. 

“Get that shit eating grin off your face Gautier,” Felix snarled. 

Sylvain wasn’t grinning because he wanted to make fun of Felix. No, far from it. He was thrilled, feeling so smug and happy that the first person to kiss Felix Hugo Fraldarius was him, and Sylvain was determined to be his only. There was time enough for that later, right now it was getting dangerously close to evening training for the Black Eagles. Sylvain took a step back and held out a hand for Felix. “Shall we go to dinner, Fe?” He leaned closer as the students began to file in. “And continue what we started later?” 

Felix’s cheeks burned, his eyes narrowing and quickly pushed past Sylvian. “I’ll agree to dinner.” He refused to agree to later, but he was burning with desire, he wanted Sylvain and now he knew that Sylvain felt the same. 

\-----

“Fe, what’s that?” Glenn asked during dinner, pointing to the purple mark Felix had foolishly forgotten about. His brother’s cheeks went red and Glenn raised a brow, glancing beside Felix at Sylvain, who was giving him an apologetic but also incredibly smug smile. “Gautier!” Glenn screamed. 

It took weeks before Sylvain could get Glenn to not throw the nearest object the moment he entered the same room. But it was worth it, anything was worth it for Felix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings come to light and Sylvain is determined to prove himself to Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this and if you're interested in voting on certain aspects of fics/pairings as well as updates, please give my newest twitter a follow. Or just check in now and again to vote on polls and whatnot. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/fics_s
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> This Chapter is rated E!

**“Gautier”**

Sylvain had a knack for pissing Glenn off, but he had never quite seen him like this, although it was amusing given Glenn’s short stature. He had situated himself on a crate in order to look down at Sylvain, arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed. Sylvain knew exactly why Glenn was so pissed, but held his hands up in defense, eyes innocent. “Yes? My dearest, oldest friend, what’s the matter?”

“Don’t you play stupid! I saw what was on Felix’s neck. You stay away from him!” Glenn was fuming. Felix was his amazing, talented older brother and he wouldn’t have Sylvain, with his philandering, interrupt Felix’s training! Though Glenn had to admit Sylvain hadn’t shown interest in anyone since Felix had started showing up...but still, he wouldn’t give in. Felix was smart, strong and poised to be the perfect duke, but even Glenn knew his brother wasn’t the best when it came to relationships. 

“Glenn, you wound me!” Sylvain pouted and slipped away from Glenn’s not so imposing stance on the crate. 

“You’re a player Sylvain, and Felix doesn’t need to get his heart broken!” Glenn wasn’t stupid. He knew that Felix had a thing for Sylvain, but was what he felt the same as what Sylvain felt? For all the crap he gave Sylvian, they were still childhood friends, which is precisely why Glenn knew what he did about Sylvain. 

“Glenn, truly, you wound me.” Sylvain grinned, watching Glenn hop down from the crate. “I’ve adored Felix since we were all kids. I would never dream of breaking his heart.” Now his back from how hard he fucks him? That’s another story, and not one for Glenn. Unless Sylvain really did want to die, and with how things were going with Felix? Not just yet.

“Ugh, you’re insufferable,” Glenn grumbled but dropped it. He was still protective of his older brother, he always would be, but at the same time he wanted him to be happy. And if Sylvain was that person, then he would begrudgingly agree. 

“True. But hey, shouldn’t you be concentrating on how to get Dimitri to give you one of those?” Sylvain grinned and pointed to his neck, side stepping Glenn’s punch.

“I hate you!” Glenn hissed, covering his red face and groaning. 

\------  
“No.” 

“Fe, pleaaaase?”

“Stop calling me that!” Felix elbowed Sylvain to move past him, smirking when he heard Sylvain whine. 

“Come on, you need a break from all this and I know that I could use one!” 

“You need a break from taking a break,” Felix scoffed. “Plus, why would I agree to go out with you? Especially in public.” 

“So you’re saying if it’s in private you’ll accept?” 

“I didn’t say that,” he hissed. 

“What about if I win against you in a sparring match?” Sylvain knew the way to Felix’s heart, it was through his sword. He grinned when Felix stopped walking, knowing that not only sparring would pique his interest but getting Sylvain to agree to train? Bonus. 

“If. **If** you win, I’ll agree to have dinner with you in your room. But if I win, you’ll agree to train on time and with your full force for a month.” Sylvain groaned. He hated training, but he still did it for the most part. And if he could beat Felix and earn a date? It would all be worth it. He wasn’t going to lose, not when his prize for winning was a private dinner with Felix. Because Sylvain knew if he got Felix alone again he could get him in bed. Glenn had made it pretty obvious, whether he meant to or not, that Felix liked him, and he was going to pounce on that like a predator. Sylvain was serious when he told Glenn he had feelings for Felix since childhood. Despite his consistent womanizing at Garreg Mach, he had never stopped thinking about Felix and once the older Fraldarius began showing up, Sylvain had dropped any and all girls he’d been messing around with. Women only ever wanted one thing from him and it was his crest, but Felix wasn’t like that. Felix never put merit on who had crests and who didn’t, after all, Glenn didn’t have one. He remembered when they had been children and some noble talked down about Glenn for not bearing a crest, talking about how wonderful it was that Felix was the firstborn. Sylvain had been ready to defend Glenn when Felix burst into the conversation, condemning the man’s views before snapping about crests being no indication of worth. It was one of the many reasons Sylvain adored Felix, loved him even. And there were many reasons. 

Sylvain followed beside Felix, stealing glances of the young duke in training. Felix was so beautiful, so lean and strong, with fierce brown eyes that, on occasion, would soften. His lips were Sylvain’s second favorite part of Felix, because his lips were small but they had a plumpness to them and sometimes Felix would pout and Sylvain wanted to make them bruised from how much he kissed him. His favorite part of Felix were his legs, which took up like 60% of his body length. Felix had long legs that he wore fucking thigh high boots with. It’s like he wanted to torture Sylvain! How he wanted to peel them off of Felix, kiss along his cald, to his ankle and back up again. Ugh, and his hair...Felix used to have longer black hair but had cut it some time ago, but there was still enough for Sylvain to grab when thrusting into Felix’s wet mouth. “Shit…” Sylvain groaned, feeling that warmth creep into his belly. He needed to stop fixating on what he would do to Felix, what he ached to do. Only recently he had discovered that Felix wasn’t courting anyone, a rumor that had spread and sent Sylvain into a frenzy. Glenn hadn’t helped at all despite knowing the truth and once he did find out, he had been so relieved. Now on top of that knowledge, Sylvain knew from yesterday that Felix was a virgin, and he was determined to be Felix’s first and his only. 

“Hurry it up, Gautier,” Felix shouted. Sylvain had slowed down to collect his thoughts but Felix with his soft, yet firm voice called out and pulled Sylvain right back toward him. Felix was a siren, and Sylvain his willing sailor. 

No one else was on the training grounds, the Black Eagles having just finished up and gone for dinner. Byleth had recently recruited a few of their students to the Blue Lions, and he wondered how Felix would do with new faces. He hummed idly by the lances, picking each one up and feeling it out. Normally he didn’t bother, grabbing the first one he could reach, but there was much more at stake here than just looking good. He wanted, no, needed this date with Felix. It wasn’t even technically a date, but with how Sylvain planned to end it? It would be classier to call it one. He settled on the lance most like his real one for missions and made his way to the middle of the grounds. Felix was already waiting, with the usual type of sword he always picked out, and it was here Sylvain felt he had an upper hand. While Felix was incredibly agile and talented in his current swordmaster class, he never deviated from the norm, which meant Sylvain knew everything about his style. 

“So when do you want to-hey!” Sylvain was interrupted by Felix’s sword colliding with his lance, Sylvain barely having time to lift it up and block. He hadn’t expected it to start so unceremoniously, but that was the only time he’d let Felix nearly take him out. Felix never spoke during these matches, too engrossed in training the students, in improving himself as well. And normally Sylvain would scarcely be paying to the fight and more to the way Felix moved and the way his expressions would change, especially facing off against Byleth. His brows would knit and he almost seemed like he was pouting whenever he’d take a hit from the professor, and Sylvain loved every second of it. Now, he could see Felix’s determination, yet the duke in training also had the faintest hint of a smile. Was he having fun? Sylvain was thrilled at the prospect. 

He grounded himself, swinging his lance at Felix to force him back. The great thing about lances was it kept his enemies back, made them have to think a little more. Despite his lazy training, Sylvain was the best lancer out of the three houses, something he knew both Ferdinand and Lorenz hated. He had no interest or desire to get stronger for his future position as Margrave, but rather so that when he and Felix married, he was the strongest he could be to protect his duke. That’s right, he already had the wedding planned out. Sylvain was nothing if not dedicated. 

Felix came after him again, body low and sword drawn to attack, likely going for his knees, as Felix liked to do with his much larger opponents. But Sylvain knew this and grounded his lance to block him, dragging it upward in an arcing motion and forcing Felix to bring his sword up to block. The force from Sylvain knocked Felix back, his hands catching the ground to launch himself into a backflip, landing clumsily back on his feet. His eyes narrowed, he hadn’t anticipated Sylvain would have taken it this seriously, but he was unaware of just how badly Sylvain wanted this. 

He’d recently been upgraded to a lance cavalier and now he couldn’t wait to show Felix what he was like on and off his horse. Sylvain took the initiative this time, startling Felix with how fast he closed in, lance poised to stab. Or so Felix thought. He brought his sword to his front to block, catching too late the way Sylvain was holding his lance, how it dove down and under his sword, pulling up and knocking it right out of Felix’s hands. Sylvain grinned, pointing the lance at Felix’s chest, no weapon to protect him. “Looks like I won,” he said with a wink. 

Felix had been pushed into the ground from the force, his eyes slightly widened at just how strong Sylvain really was, how much he had underestimated the lackadaisical redhead. Shaking his head, he narrowed his eyes and batted the lance away. “Fine, you win. But don’t expect to next time.” Felix was never angry to lose, if anything, it made him more determined for the next fight he had. It's why the very first thing he did whenever he showed up to Garreg Mach was to find Byleth and drag them to the training grounds for a fight. He was constantly adapting and working to get better and stronger. 

“I’m sure you will. Now, it’s time for that date.” Sylvain grinned and held out a hand for Felix, the older man slapping it away and standing up. 

“It is NOT a date,” he reiterated. Both men felt their stomach grumble, the signs of a good training and Sylvain quickly grabbed hold of Felix’s hand before he could stray too far. 

“Whatever you wanna call it then. Come, we’ll have dinner in my room.” He tugged Felix along, noticing that despite his protests, Felix didn’t pull his hand away. It felt so right, Sylvain thought, to have Felix’s smaller hand in his. He adored everything about Felix and he would die on that hill. Sylvain opened the door to his room, where he had already prepared their meal and had even made it mostly himself, only asking for some help from Ashe. He knew what Felix loved and had ensured that the main course was Duscar bear with gravy, some potatoes and a small salad for something green, though he knew Felix wasn’t the biggest fan of greens. There were no desserts, which, to anyone else was a crime but to Felix a dream. He had never been fond of sweets, and Sylvain remembered that always from when they were kids and getting handfuls of whatever treats Felix had been given. 

Felix stepped into Sylvain’s room, narrowing his eyes. “How long have you planned this?” The meal was made up far too nicely to be a spur of the moment idea, and Sylvain’s room was perfectly clean, a far cry from what Felix recalled from their youth. 

“Not long. Maybe...a few months?” Sylvain grinned.

Felix rolled his eyes before he tugged his gloves off and draped them over the desk chair with his cloak. Sitting down, Felix went to unlace and tug off his thigh high boots. Sylvain couldn’t stop himself from watching. He remembered the first time Felix had shown up wearing those boots so high they wrapped delicately and perfectly around his thighs. Sylvain had to excuse himself that day to furiously jack off in his room to images of taking those thigh highs off, and Felix in nothing but those thigh highs. Even now he felt that familiar heat in his stomach but forced it down. There would be time for that later. Sylvain kicked off his own shoes and climbed into his bed, sitting cross legged, the food spread out for them. He pouted when Felix grabbed the chair and brought it to the edge, sitting there rather than the bed. 

“Aw, c’mon Fe, sit here with me!” Sylvain patted the spot beside him. 

“Hell no.” Felix could not escape from Sylvain’s watchful eye, the redhead catching the faintest hint of a blush. Goddess how he wanted to throw the food to the side and drag Felix into bed, but he had to be patient. He could do that, he could do anything for Felix. 

Felix picked up an empty plate and piled on meat and potatoes, begrudgingly putting some of the salad there too. He set the plate down on the bed to slice into the meat with his fork and knife, glancing at Sylvain who got more greens, less potatoes. Felix wrinkled his nose and took a bite of his salad. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but he much preferred meat to anything else. 

Sylvain, likewise, glanced at Felix now and again, watching him cut his meat into small pieces, something that was positively adorable to Sylvain. The redhead wasn’t paying much attention to his own food, sticking too large a piece of meat in his mouth and pulling with the fork, trying to tear it but ending up getting himself slapped in the face with a piece of meat. Sylvain yelped, the meat dropping onto the plate as he scrambled to grab a napkin to wipe his face off. 

“Pft…” The quiet, soft laughter of Felix’s was so rare that Sylvain thought he imagined it. Slowly, he pulled the napkin away from his face, golden eyes widening when he saw Felix sitting here, covering his mouth, actually fucking smiling. It was stupid how just seeing this had Sylvain’s heart hammering in his chest. He had caused this, had been the reason Felix was laughing, smiling...it was so warm and Sylvain wanted to cause these sorts of reactions for eternity. It took all of Sylvain’s restraint from mentioning or teasing Felix about his reaction, not wanting the other to get flustered and storm out. He set the napkin down and went back to his food, finishing it off before setting the plate aside to watch Felix. 

“Hey Fe, you going back to Fraldarius territory tomorrow?” 

Felix wrinkled his nose and set his own plate down. “Yes. Rodrigue wants me back for some boring political shit. I plan on returning to tag along with the Blue Lions for their mission. I want to see how Glenn does, and you, don’t slack off,” Felix warned him. Sylvain chuckled and got up, clearing the bed of all the plates before scooting to the edge. 

“I won’t slack if you’re going to be coming. Definitely want to show you what I learned,” he winked. Felix scoffed and looked away from him.

“Sylvain, you...why are you doing all this?” 

Sylvain blinked and crossed one leg over the other. “What do you mean?” 

“This! This...asking me on dates, cornering me...kissing me,” Felix coughed, blush bright and high on his pale cheeks. “I’m not one of those girls that will fall for your pretty words,” he spat. Sylvain sighed, he supposed he deserved to be treated suspiciously and based on Felix’s thoughts, Glenn hadn’t been kind in his letters. 

“I know you wouldn’t fall for that,” he said, his eyes narrowed in determination. “I wouldn’t dare treat you like the girls I’ve fooled around with. They only want me for my crest, they want the heirs I can give. You’ve never looked at crests as anything important, and I’ve always admired you for that. Fe, I’ve loved you since we were kids, and when you started coming to Garreg Mach I stopped messing with girls entirely. You are the only person I want in this world, and I’m prepared to prove it to you.” Sylvain had never confessed shit to anybody, but he was more than happy to bare his heart to Felix Hugo Fraldarius, if the other would only give him a chance. He watched Felix, waited for him to respond and for a while it was just their eyes staring at one another, breathing so quiet that Sylvain wondered if either of them even were. 

Finally, Felix gave a quiet sigh, hands coming to cover his face. “You’re...goddess Sylvain you’re insufferable,” he whispered. Sylvain worried that Felix was through with him, but when Felix finally dropped his hands he could see Felix was very nearly in tears. “Don’t you say a fucking word,” he hissed. 

Sylvain reached out, grabbing Felix around the waist and pulling him flush against the lancer’s body. He leaned in and kissed one of the tears that threatened to fall. “I wouldn’t dare.” He spoke quietly, afraid that Felix would tear himself away and refuse him. Sylvain had never really been scared of much, but he was terrified of losing Felix. He pulled back, holding Felix by the shoulders, bringing one hand underneath his chin to push it up so Felix would look at him. “Fe, I understand if you don’t want anything to do with me, my reputation doesn’t do me good. I just had to tell you, I couldn’t keep it inside any longer.” He was prepared to be rejected, though this rejection would hurt like none other ever had. 

“I...suppose you could prove it to me,” Felix whispered, so quietly Sylvain strained to hear him. “No talking about it though, no physical affection in public, no bragging to Glenn!” Felix began to list off things, all of it okay in Sylvain’s book. He was aware showing everyone he was with Felix wasn’t a good idea, not yet. But once he graduated from Garreg Mach he would be glad to live in Fraldarius territory with Felix. Then he could shout from the rooftops who he was in love with. 

“I can do that, I can do all of that for you,” Sylvain chuckled. “So, can I show you how I want to appreciate you now?” He so badly wanted to ruin Felix, to make it so no one would ever satisfy him but Sylvain. He grinned at the deep blush that ran through Felix’s cheeks and down his neck. 

“You may,” came the hushed reply. 

That was all Sylvain needed to continue going, to solidify his resolve. 

He didn’t want to rush this, no matter how badly he wanted to rip Felix’s pants down and go at him. He had to take this slowly so Felix would come back to him, again and again. “It won’t do to have you all tense on the chair, c’mere.” Gently, slowly, Sylvain coaxed Felix out of the chair and into his bed, making up a little throne of pillows for Felix to lay on. Sylvain had dreamed about this for so long, having Felix like this, and now it was finally happening. He leaned down slowly, pressing his lips against Felix’s small yet plump ones, fingers moving down his shirt to unbutton it. He knew Felix’s body from years of watching him, but he’d never seen him naked more than once, and that once was an accident when they were younger that had earned Sylvain a big bump on the head afterward. He stopped shy of pushing Felix’s shirt off, wanting him to get used to this, comfortable to what was happening. Instead, he brought his hands down Felix’s sides, petting him, soothing the tense muscles he felt. Sylvain purred against Felix’s mouth, deepening the kiss and slipping his tongue into that wet and waiting mouth, smiling at Felix’s quiet moan. 

Felix’s fingers were curling into Sylvain’s jacket, his eyes clenched shut. He didn’t dislike it. Goddess knew he’d had a thing for Sylvian ever since the other had grown older, had become more handsome and refined. He had so much potential and Felix knew they could be a devastating duo. He didn’t know how to kiss though, didn’t know how to do anything and Sylvain wasn’t saying anything about it, he was guiding him in this dance, something Felix was quietly grateful for. Sylvain’s lips on his were so warm, and his tongue pressed into Felix’s mouth with a demand for more. He never thought he’d let someone do this, but it was poetic that in the end it was Sylvain, and as far as Felix was concerned, would only ever be Sylvain. Felix couldn’t tolerate anyone else being near him like he could with the stupid redhead he’d known since he was born. Felix broke the kiss, looking at Sylvain before shrugging off his shirt, coughing when he heard Sylvain gasp. “Don’t…” he warned. 

“Don’t what? Fe, you’re so stupid hot, you know that?” Sylvain loved Felix’s body and seeing his bare chest was sending heat down his body, pooling in his dick. Felix had tits, small, and wrapped delicately in bandages to keep them firm to his body. Sylvain adored them, wanted to get a handful, a mouthful of them. “Can I…?” He asked, reaching for the wrapping, only continuing when Felix gave him a nod. Sylvain tried not to act too excited, carefully unwrapping the bandages until they fell to the side and Sylvain could see Felix’s soft, cute tits, pale nipples already hard. “Ugh, do you realize how perfect you are?” Sylvain hummed, laughing at Felix’s scowl and blush. Felix was complimented constantly, but none of them ever said it with such truth as Sylvain. 

“Why do you say such embarrassing things?” Felix groaned, but the usual instinct to cover his chest didn’t occur to him this time, because he knew without needing to hear it that Sylvain wouldn’t do anything to make him feel bad, wouldn’t hurt him. Felix had never allowed himself to really think about these feelings and between learning all he did to replace his father one day and Sylvain constantly dealing with the Margrave, it was difficult for either of them to pursue anything. He would never admit to Sylvain that he wanted to spend the rest of their days together. 

“Is it embarrassing? I never thought about it, I’m only thinking about how amazing you are, how I can’t wait to be inside of you,” he purred. Sylvain was having so much fun watching Felix’s face go from annoyed, to embarrassed, to both and back to one or the other. He knew Felix wasn’t used to this, hell, Sylvain wasn’t used to **this** , being with someone he actually gave a shit about. Sylvain took a deep breath before grabbing both Felix’s tits in his hands, shuddering at the warm feeling of them. They were small, but the fat was there under each one, nipples so soft and pliant under his thumbs. He couldn’t help but lean in, wrapping his mouth around one of Felix’s nipples sucking on it. The other he rolled in his fingers, pressing and pulling gently, listening constantly to the litany of gasps and stifled moans. Felix was trying to keep himself quiet, and it was cute, but Sylvain would have him screaming by the end. He sucked on Felix until he was being pushed away.

“It’s too sensitive!” Felix huffed, groaning when all Sylvain did was switch to the other, sucking it and licking at him, making Felix feel hot and aching. He squeezed his legs together, shuddering. He could feel himself, already wet, already hard...he was so bent to Sylvain’s will already. 

Felix’s legs closing didn’t escape Sylvain, who pulled off Felix's nipples in favor of getting between his legs. He reached underneath and pressed at Felix’s cunt, groaning at the wetness that came back on his fingers. “Shit Fe, you’re something else…” His hand slid upward to grasp at the other’s cock, humming. As he tugged off Felix’s pants and underwear, he wondered how it was that he was here right now. The goddess had truly blessed him with someone like Felix? Would Felix want to stay after this? Would he regret it? Felix, who was perfect in every way...could Sylvain truly have this forever? “You give me everything...I could suck your cock and finger you at the same time, or eat you out and jerk you off. What a wonderful concept,” he grinned. Felix was bare before him and he eagerly took his place between those powerfully muscular thighs, running his hands along the smooth, not yet scarred skin. Felix was just...everything. A cock, a cunt and an ass that were all for Sylvain to love, and he was determined to milk every last drop out of Felix.

Felix groaned and let his head hit the pillows before looking up and gently nudging at Sylvain with his foot. “You’d look good with a cock in your mouth,” he smirked. One of the rare moments Felix truly felt in charge, wanting to see Sylvain suck his dick. He’d never been particularly fond of his body, but Sylvain made him feel good about himself, like he wasn’t some fuck up. No one had ever gone and intentionally made him feel like that, but his father wasn’t the best at wording things and sometimes would ask if Felix wanted one type of body or the other. He had never considered it a problem, until his father started to prod. When he was young, he had been forced to cover up whenever he’d go to bathe with his own fucking brother. The memories that it brought up had him constantly wishing he was just normal. But Sylvain really didn’t care, in fact, he loved Felix’s body as it was. That in itself made his heart beat faster and his mind calm.

“As you command, Duke Fraldarius,” Sylvain teased. He wrapped his hand around Felix’s cock, giving it a firm stroke before wrapping his lips around the head. He released Felix’s cock in favor of holding his hip down as Felix jerked, moaning quietly, hand pressed against his mouth. Sylvain would not have it. Sucking Felix in, he used his free hand to press into Felix’s folds, rubbing the smooth skin, coating his fingers in wet arousal. He moaned, causing Felix to jerk again and a strained groan to escape. Holy fuck Felix was so wet, so perfect. Sylvain dragged his fingers up and pressed against his clit, and he’d be grinning if Felix’s dick wasn’t in his mouth. He moved down, working a finger inside of Felix’s wet heat, groaning at how tight he was, how fucking amazing he was going to feel. Sylvain rutted against the bed, his cock straining in his pants, but it wasn’t about him right now, it was about making Felix feel good and prepping him. 

Felix could help the stifled sob as Sylvain both sucked his cock and slid a finger inside of him, thumb reaching up to play with his clit. He was getting too sensitive, he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep himself quiet and that’s exactly what this stupid bastard wanted. But fuck if he was going to tell him to stop. Felix had fucked around with himself, fingering both his holes, jerking off, but nothing compared to Sylvain. He bit down on his hand as Sylvain slid in a second finger, his free hand shooting down to grip a handful of red hair. “Fuck,” he panted, jerking his hips upward, breaking free of Sylvain’s hold and thrusting into his mouth, burying himself in Sylvain’s mouth. He moaned, an unstifled moan, his body twitching and jerking to get more of Sylvain. 

Sylvain nearly choked when Felix thrust in, but steeled himself enough to swallow around him. The moan Felix let loose was enough to drive Sylvian up the walls, his fingers curling inside of Felix and setting off another moan, this time with a mixed sob. Ah. So there was that special little spot. Sylvain prided himself on always finding it, but now that he knew where it was in Felix, he was going to keep tabs. He’d find it in his ass too, in time. He’d find every spot that made Felix melt. 

Felix tugged on Sylvain’s hair when he felt himself getting close, watching Sylvain pull off his cock, lips puffy and eyes bleary from very nearly being choked. “I...I knew you’d look good with my dick in your mouth,” he gasped, groaning at another finger pressing into his cunt. “Fuck...don’t think that’s the only place you’re fucking me,” he told the other. Sylvain grinned.

“Oh? So you’re saying I’ll get to fuck you more than once?” 

“Maybe,” Felix grumbled, cheeks flushed. Of course he would. But he wasn’t going to give Sylvain everything so easily. 

Sylvain worked Felix open, fingering him and playing with his clit until he was dripping, not relenting even after Felix started to kick at him. He pressed his fingers deep, pressing Felix’s g-spot and bending down to suck on his clit. He was rewarded with Felix shoving a pillow into his face and a still very audible sob mixed moan. 

Felix’s orgasm shook him, his cunt clenching around Sylvain’s fingers, gushing arousal and begging for more. He felt drool in the corner of his mouth and wiped it off, hips twitching. “You’re a bastard,” he panted, kicking Sylvain who only grinned at him. 

He pulled his fingers out of Felix, locking eyes with his love as he lapped away the juices. Felix’s cheeks went even redder (if that were possible) and he buried his face again. 

“You!”

“Me? Fe, you taste so good. I can’t wait to get a taste of your ass sometime too.” He hummed, pushing his own pants off in a frenzy, groaning as his cock was finally free. He stroked himself with some oil he kept in his nightstand, ignoring Felix’s scoff.

“Holy shit, you’re not gonna fit,” Felix gasped. 

“Why, thank you for the compliment,” he beamed, dodging another kick. “But I will, don’t you worry. It’s why I got you to cum once, made you all relaxed and ready for me.” 

Felix wrinkled his nose. “No cumming inside,” he warned. Sylvain chuckled and pressed a hand against Felix’s taught, muscular stomach.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. At least yet,” he teased. One day, when they had the capacity and the age on them, Sylvain wanted to start a family with Felix, and with the other’s body, they could. If Felix wanted, that is. They could also just adopt, he knew neither of them gave a shit about crests and any child they cared for would be loved without fail. Ah, he was daydreaming, but that was something he did often when he thought about Felix for too long. 

Sylvain took a breath, grabbing Felix’s hip with one hand and guiding his cock to his cunt, groaning at the heat that radiated from the swordsman. “Last chance to back out,” he whispered to Felix, who responded in a traditional Felix way, by glaring at him. Sylvain chuckled shifting into a moan as the head of his cock slipped inside. He had to restrain every muscle in his body from just grabbing both hips and pounding into Felix. He wanted to so badly, but that would be for later, when Felix was wholly and entirely his. 

Felix’s breath hitched as Sylvain started to push in, the head pressing into him and there was a click in his brain, that this was right, this was what was supposed to happen. And Felix was feeling awfully possessive now and he planned to make it clear to Sylvain what the terms of this relationship were. 

“You okay? Can I continue?” Sylvain gave Felix a strained smile, trying to be patient but it was getting impossibly hard with Felix occasionally and unintentionally clenching around his dick. Felix gave him a nod and he eagerly took it, pressing in a few more inches, groaning as more of him was engulfed in Felix’s wet heat. He paused again, waiting for Felix to signal before he pushed in the rest of the way, bottoming out in Felix and nearly collapsing on top of him. He could cum right then and there, but he wouldn’t, he didn’t want to die today. 

Felix shuddered as Sylvain pushed more and more inside of him, his fingers curling into the blanket, biting back a moan as the redhead pressed all the way in. His legs took the opportunity to wrap around Sylvain’s strong wasit, breath hitching and catching in his throat with every second they simply sat there. Sylvain was big inside of him, filling up every inch of his body. And Felix had a carnal desire to feel Sylvain’s seed inside of him, but he shook it away. Getting knocked up right now was not on the list of his to dos, but maybe one day...perhaps one day he would allow that thought to be entertained. “A-Ah...Syl, move,” he groaned, wanting to feel the redhead more. 

Sylvain nearly choked when Felix used his nickname, one he hadn’t heard since they were children. And now it was coming out of his filthy mouth, and Sylvain wanted to devour him. “I’ll give it to you baby,” he purred, grabbing both of Felix’s hips and pulling out before thrusting back in. 

It sent Felix up into the bed, whimpering into his hand as Sylvain started to thrust in slow, calculating bursts. He had quickly adjusted to having the other inside of him and Felix was getting impatient. “Faster, harder!” He snarled at Sylvain, jerking his own hips to meet Sylvain’s thrusts, the redhead grinning at him from above. 

“Addicted to me already? Fe, that’s so cute. Don’t worry, I’ll give you everything.” Pulling out almost all the way, he waited for Felix to start wiggling and growling at him to move before he jerked his hips and slammed into Felix. 

Felix felt the breath punched out of him, unable to stop the choked sob that escaped past his lips. It was such a full and amazing feeling, to be so absolutely claimed by Sylvain. He hated it, and yet he loved it. Felix reached out and grabbed Sylvain’s hair, pulling him down and kissing him, moaning into it as they both thrust into one another, pleasure mounting. 

Sylvain groaned when Felix pulled his hair, enjoying the pain that danced delicately with the pleasure. He broke the kiss and went for Felix’s neck, kissing his way along the soft flesh before finding a spot he claimed as his. He sucked and bit at the spot until it was black, red and blue, marking Felix as his in a much more physical way. He smiled against it, grunting as Felix clenched again. “You close baby?” he whispered, one hand moving off of Felix’s hip to wrap around his leaking cock. 

His whole body jerked when Sylvain grabbed him, moaning and rutting into the hand that stroked him and the cock that fucked him. Felix had never thought he’d fall victim to such arnal pleasures and yet here he was, not about to stop. “Don’t call me that,” he groaned, but like with the nickname, Felix was unlikely to actually want Sylvain to stop. “F-Faster, more, fuck, Sylvain!” Felix was chanting Sylvain’s name, demanding more, shaking against Sylvain’s thrusts. Sylvain’s hips picked up pace, pounding into Felix’s cunt with such a force that it was sending him further up the bed. His hand was stroking Felix, thumb pressing into the head and it didn’t take much for Felix to unravel. He sobbed Sylvain’s name as he came, his cunt clenching around the redhead and hips jerking as he spilled seed across his stomach. Sylvain above him gave a guttural moan, hips stuttering and for a moment Felix felt fear hit him, worried Sylvain was cumming. But Sylvain remembered, knew what he was allowed to do and not do and quickly pulled out of Felix to stroke himself to completion. 

Sylvain moaned, thrusting into his own hand as he came over Felix’s stomach, blending with Felix’s own seed. He wanted to cum buried inside of the swordsman, and next time, when he fucked his ass, he would. Sylvain purred, smoothing his hand over Felix’s belly, taking a fingerful of their cum and lapping it up. 

Felix wrinkled his nose. “That’s gross,” he hissed, kicking at Sylvain when the other tried to kiss him. 

Sylvain laughed, grabbing some tissues and wiping Felix off before he collapsed in bed, tugging the smaller man against him. They lay there for a time, nothing but the soft sounds of the evening between them. “Hey Fe, you don’t regret this, do you?” He whispered.

“Hm? No. I don’t make mistakes like that,” Felix scoffed. “But I have a list of demands for you, Gautier. Starting with no fucking around with girls,” he hissed. 

“Hey! I said I hadn’t done that since you started coming to the monastery!” Sylvain smiled and pulled Felix even closer, kissing him gently. “Thank you for giving me a chance Fe.” Felix’s pink cheeks were so cute, and the swordsman grumbled something before tucking himself against Sylvain. “What was that?” 

“I said don’t thank me...it was going to happen like this anyway.”

Sylvain’s heart swelled, knowing that Felix felt much the same as he did. The world before them would not be easy, but they would walk it together, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
